Chaos Sword (3.5e Equipment)
Summary::The purple Chaos Weapon, which commands the attributes of time and darkness. Descriptor::Time Chaos Sword The blade of this amazing katana appears to be made of a purple crystalline material, yet is harder than any known metal. Its golden hilt suggests its grand power. As you pick it up, you find that you are light on your feet and more nimble in your movements. The Chaos Sword is one of the seven legendary Chaos Weapons, made by the Chaos Emeralds to assist heroes. Despite the name, they are usable by characters of any good alignment. (Neutral characters will find the Chaos Weapons slipping out of their hands, and evil characters will just get blasted away.) Each of the Chaos Emeralds controls a pair of attributes, and their corresponding Chaos Weapons share those attributes. The Chaos Sword was borne of the purple Chaos Emerald, and its attributes are time and darkness. The Chaos Sword works best in the hands of a paladin, fighter, or time walker. The abilities of the Chaos Sword stack with the abilities of the time walker wherever they overlap, enabling the time walker to get even more use out of his abilities. The paladin will enjoy the Charisma, Wisdom, and Strength boosts, while the fighter will find this weapon extremely useful on the front lines (he'll likely appreciate the Dexterity boost, as will a ranger). Practitioners of the Diamond Mind discipline also find that the Chaos Sword fits naturally with their capabilities (and the fact that the Chaos Sword is a katana makes the synergy between weapon and discipline even stronger; it may even be a more suitable weapon for the Diamond Mind than Supernatural Clarity itself!). Abilities of the Chaos Sword Like all major artifacts, the Chaos Sword is indestructible. The Chaos Sword's abilities are extremely potent; using it in a low-level campaign is not recommended. Furthermore, the Chaos Weapons only appear to heroes who will need to make use of their power; don't give the PCs any of the Chaos Weapons unless the challenges they're about to face would be way out of their league otherwise! The following abilities work while the Chaos Sword is wielded: *The Chaos Sword has a +10 enhancement bonus. *+5 enhancement bonus to Dexterity *+4 enhancement bonus to Charisma *+3 enhancement bonus to Strength *+10 ft. bonus to all movement speeds *Ability to enter the flow of time, just like a time walker, 5 times per day, gaining +8 Dexterity (in addition to the enhancement bonus already provided), +8 Wisdom, and the ability to reroll any die once per round for a number of rounds equal to 4 + your (newly improved) Wisdom bonus. The Chaos Sword's ability to enter the flow of time can be used in place of a time walker's, essentially allowing him to use the ability 5 more times per day (he uses his own flow of time bonuses if they are better than the Chaos Sword's). *Fast healing/3 *Delaying strike (works the same way as the time walker's delaying strike) *Temporal strike (works the same way as the time walker's temporal strike, distortion bonus equals half your character level plus any distortion bonus you may have from class levels) *Darkvision out to 120 feet (does not replace the wielder's darkvision if the wielder's darkvision is better) *Low-light vision *The Chaos Sword has 50 charges, which renew themselves at every new dawn. These charges are used for the Chaos Sword's spell-like abilities. The Chaos Sword's caster level is 40, but you may use your own caster level instead if it is higher. Any spell-like abilities which mimic psionic powers cannot be augmented. Spell-like abilities which mimic maneuvers can be used repeatedly, with no need to refresh, as long as sufficient charges remain; without enough charges, the spell-like ability cannot be used at all. With the Chaos Sword in hand, you can use these abilities: **''True Strike'': 1 charge/use **''Expeditious Retreat'': 1 charge/use **''Time Wave'': 2 charges/use **''Time Shield'': 2 charges/use **''Haste'': 3 charges/use **''Slow'': 3 charges/use **''One Strike Two Cuts'': 4 charges/use **''Time Hop'': 4 charges/use (manifested as a level 4 power, can affect creatures of any size) **''Second Chance'': 5 charges/use **''Knight's Move'': 5 charges/use **''Temporal Acceleration'': 6 charges/use **''Contingency'': 6 charges/use **''Moment of Prescience'': 7 charges/use (The Chaos Sword casts moment of prescience as a 7th-level spell.) **''Fortune's Aegis'': 7 charges/use **''Turn Back the Pendulum'': 8 charges/use **''Temporal Stasis'': 8 charges/use **''Time Regression'': 9 charges/use **''Time Stop'': 9 charges/use **''Safe Time'': 10 charges/use **''Time Duplicate'': 10 charges/use ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Artifact Category:User:Luigifan18 Category:Weapon Category:Chaos Weapons